Perfect strangers
by T-Annita
Summary: Un celular nuevo y un error de dedo las llevó a esta situación. Rukia no sabía que esperar hasta que vio la fotografía de un sexy joven de cabello naranja. Quizás eran completos extraños, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de la autoría de Tite-me vale madre mis fans-Kubo. Las imágenes que inspiraron este fic pertenecen al fanart de Missdawntwiligth en Tumbler.

 **Detalles:** One shot, quizás Two shot. Ya veremos. Pero NO será una historia larga, si alguien está interesado en hacer un fic mas largo con esta temática, pueden hacerlo, solo recuerden dar créditos a quien corresponda.

 **Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de Ichiruki, Urayoru, Byahisa y GinxRangiku. O pueden imaginarse las combinaciones que gusten, ya que en Bleach las parejas son total, y completamente crack (aunque sean canon). No gente, aún no lo supero ni lo superare nunca (la autora se larga a hacer berrinche a un rincón).

* * *

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**

Perfect strangers

x

T-Annita

 **+o+**

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

* * *

 **+o+**

Un celular nuevo y un error de dedo las llevo a esta situación. Rukia no sabía que esperar hasta que vio la fotografía de un sexy joven de cabello naranja. Quizás eran completos extraños, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

 **+o+**

* * *

Rukia maniobró con maestría las bolsas de compra que cargaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su carro con ayuda de su pierna izquierda. Malabareando sus compras, logró poner presionar el botón de la alarma del carro y abrir la puerta de la casa que compartía con sus compañeras de universidad.

—Ya llegué—anunció al colocar las cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Y como era de esperarse, las chicas estaban enfrascadas en sus respectivos mundos y ninguna hizo amago de moverse para ayudarle a acomodar las compras.

A excepción de su gemela Hisana, que estaba en medio de la preparación de la cena, Rukia no iba a permitirles que se escaparan tan fáciles.

—Traje lo que me pidieron—y como por arte de magia, aparecieron el resto de las habitantes a reclamar sus pedidos.

Dos mujeres dignas de portada de revista se lanzaron a las bolsas en busca de sus encargos, pero antes de que pudieran obtenerlos, la gemela malvada, como solían decirle, negó con el dedo índice.

—Ah, ah, ah—dijo la chica de ojos violetas sosteniendo en alto unas revistas y unas botellas de leche, y después señaló el resto de cosas.

—No seas mala Kia—se quejo Rangiku, que se moría de ganas por leer los más recientes chismes de sus revistas.

—Anda Ru, que a este paso me está dando osteoporosis—exclamó la morena mejor conocida como Yoruichi.

—Sabes de sobra que eso es mentira. El calcio lo puedes encontrar en mayor cantidad en otros alimentos. Además, la leche solo es para las crías, cuando has visto tu que en la naturaleza...

—Ya, ya para—Yoruichi se tapo ambas orejas con las manos, pero al ver que Rukia seguía con su discurso de porque la leche es mala—Hisana, por favor, has que se detenga—y la mujer de ojos ámbar miro implorante a la gemela mas grande, cosa que hizo reír a la susodicha.

—Ya para Rukia—la gemela buena posó su mano en el hombro de su relativa para que le prestara atención—es más sencillo que tu dejes de comprar artículos de Chappy, algo que también considero imposible, a que Yoruichi deje de beber leche—las hermanas se miraron unos instantes antes de soltarse a reír.

Yoruichi y Rangiku sonrieron victoriosas, pero antes de de que pudieran tomar sus cosas, Hisana las alejo nuevamente. —Ya saben cuál es el trato chicas—ambas mujeres resignadas tomaron parte de los víveres para ponerlos en su lugar.

Hisana era la hermana calmada y dulce del par, pero también era la que tenía ese cierto poder maternal. Mismo poder que podía negarte el postre si no obedecías.

—Y hablando de Chappy...—Hisana preguntó al recordar porque su hermana se había ofrecido a ser quien comprara los víveres esta vez, — ¿qué te dijeron en el centro de reparación?

Rukia soltó un quejido antes de responder: —Ni me lo recuerdes—la gemela menor saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un celular de color rosa, en realidad, lo que quedaba de él, ya que al ponerlo en la mesa el mismo se desbarató en varias piezas. —No tiene reparación.

Las féminas miraron los restos del móvil esparcidos sin sorprenderse demasiado. El pobre objeto tenía casi una década de existencia. Habían intentado hasta el hartazgo hacer entender a su amiga que los teléfonos tenían cierta vida útil, y que el suyo ya se moría por una jubilación. Estaba de más decir que cuando el celular sufrió aquel accidente días atrás, todas habían dado las gracias al tipo que arrollo el dispositivo con su auto.

No obstante, a pesar de que odiaran el antiguo aparatejo, sabían de sobra lo mucho que significaba para la chica. —Rukia, ve el lado amable, ya era año, de que cambiaras ese cacharro.

—¡Pero si es una edición especial!

—Para niños,—intervino Rangiku—¿estas consciente de que tiene dos botones especiales para llamar a mamá y a papá, verdad?—dijo señalando los botones principales, dos conejitos los adornaban, uno con un moño y el otro con un bigote. Adorable, siempre y cuando fueras una niña pequeña y no una estudiante de leyes, como resultaba ser el caso.

—Ya, ya. Te prometo que te compraré una carcasa de Chappy para el nuevo teléfono que compres.

—Pues ve sacando el dinero hermanita, porque ya tengo nuevo celular.

Sin esperar más, la joven saco una caja de una de las bolsas de mesa para presumir a sus compañeras su nueva adquisición.

—El bleacher 686?—la mujer de piel obscura y ojos color ámbar tomo la caja para analizar las características. —He escuchado muy malas críticas sobre él. Según tengo entendido, el prototipo era mejor. Los fanáticos de Taito Electronics despotricaron contra este modelo cuando salió al mercado porque decían sentirse estafados. Algunos hasta se grabaron quemándolo en señal de protesta.

—Sí, pero por lo mismo estaba en oferta. Además, de regalo viene un protector con un conejo abrazando una fresa.

Las demás residentes soltaron un suspiro apesadumbrado. A Rukia podían venderle cualquier basura siempre y cuando tuviera la imagen de un conejo. Por lo menos había cambiado de celular, y suponían que eso era algo bueno.

—No esta tan mal. Tiene lo esencial, redes sociales, la memoria es expandible hasta 36 gigas, y puede tomar ¡fotografías de 30 mega pixeles!

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso.

—Da igual, lo que importa, es que me veo excelente en ellas—alegó Rangiku, para después mirar de forma cómplice a sus amigas— ¿Chicas, saben lo que significa?

— ¡Selfie time!—respondieron al unísono.

Las chicas posaron mientras que la dueña del teléfono móvil tomaba la fotografía grupal. Al escuchar la confirmación de la foto, Rukia acercó su móvil para que pudieran apreciar la imagen.

—Kia, tienes que mandármela a mi cel—le pidió la castaña.

—Voy, voy...—le respondió mientras abría la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y le pasaba el celular a Matsumoto que la miro interrogante—Ah, tuve que cambiar de chip y de numero. Aparentemente, el otro no era compatible con los teléfonos actuales.

Eso tampoco les sorprendió, pero por el nombre de la amistad decidieron abstenerse de burlarse de la chica.

Al menos por ahora, pero era seguro que sus nietos se enterarían algún día.

—Ok—los pulgares se movieron veloces por la pantalla táctil hasta terminar su cometido. Contenta le devolvió el aparato a su dueña y se levanto de su lugar para ir a buscar el propio. Esa bella fotografía ameritaba ser la foto del día en todas sus redes sociales. Pero al buscar entre sus mensajes nuevos, no había ninguno de algún número desconocido.

—Kia, no me ha llegado—su voz cantarina llamo la atención de todas.

— ¿Si tienes activado el internet?— la mirada irritada de la mujer de ojos azules decía: Yo no soy quien estudia informática, pero no soy estúpida.

—Pero ya se mando...—Rukia menciono al ver que las dos palomitas al lado derecho de la imagen lo confirmaban.

Yoruichi, la que si se encontraba estudiando la licenciatura en Informática, tomo el dispositivo móvil para investigar una cosa. — ¿Ran, cuales son los últimos cuatro dígitos de tu numero?

—00 10, ¿porque?—preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba el motivo.

—Porque mandaste la foto a un numero que termina en 00 15—dijo mientras le mostraba la pantalla para demostrárselo.

—Eso quiere decir que un completo desconocido acaba de recibir una fotografía de nosotras con el nuevo número de Rukia—tres pares de ojos miraron a la culpable de la situación actual.

La aludida solo atinó a sonrojarse y a decirles con la mirada: Ok, quizá si estoy algo estúpida.

Rukia, que sostenía su celular entre sus dedos no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que vio que las palomitas de la imagen se volvían de color azul.

Entonces decidió asustarse.

— ¡Ya vio la imagen, ya vio la imagen! ¡Por todos los shinigamis! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!?

Presas del pánico, sus amigas hablaban al mismo tiempo pero ninguna decía algo coherente, así que se limitó a escribir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

 **Lo siento, número equivocado.**

Nuevamente, los signos de la derecha de colorearon azul indicándole que había visto el mensaje. La joven de orbes violetas estuvo a un segundo de soltar un suspiro de alivio hasta que vio que la persona estaba escribiendo de vuelta.

— ¡Está escribiendo, está escribiendo! ¿¡Y si es un asesino serial psicópata que estaba a la búsqueda de nuevas víctimas y nosotras le hemos dado el blanco perfecto!?

—Si sigues con eso Rukia, te voy a obligar a dimitir del club de drama.

—Tal vez no es un asesino, pero podría ser un pervertido.

—O pervertida, en estos tiempos ya no se sabe.

—No hay posibilidades de que nos encuentre, ¿o sí?

—Es un número local. Tiene la lada de Karakura, así que sí es posible— estaba demás decir que eso comentario no las tranquilizo en lo mas mínimo.

Cada cabeza se encontraba imaginando al que podría ser el dueño del otro número hasta que un sonido conocido las hizo volver su atención a la pantalla del teléfono.

Rukia acababa de recibir una imagen, pero al no estar programado con sus preferencias la imagen no se había auto descargado. La chica mujer movió su pulgar temblorosamente hacia la flecha, pero su acción fue interrumpida por su relativa: —No creo que sea buena idea que la descargues, ¿y si es un mensaje obsceno?

—Podría ser un meme

—O una imagen religiosa

—O la fotografía de sus genitales—todas observaron a Rangiku con miradas interrogantes, pero cuando la mujer abrió la boca para responder sus asqueadas amigas contestaron al unísono: No quiero saber.

Aunque Rukia no tenía deseos de saber la historia detrás del anterior comentario, ella era de naturaleza curiosa. Y si no veía la imagen, por más desagradable que esta fuera, sabía de sobra que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Así que aun en contra de las protestas de sus amistades deslizo su pulgar por encima de la pantalla.

Mas para su muy agradable sorpresa, ninguna había atinado el contenido de la imagen.

Cuatro atractivos jóvenes habían posado para la cámara.

Al parecer, la persona que había recibido su foto por equivocación, había decido corresponder de la misma manera. Y por lo que podían apreciar, era un chico bien parecido con tres amigos que le hacían competencia.

 **¿Cita cuádruple?**

 **¿Por favor?**

La gemela menor observo a sus amigas en busca de una negativa, pero ninguna hizo amago de oponerse.

—El rubio es mío—Yoruichi sonrió felinamente.

—El serio del fondo se ve muy guapo, pero ese mejor se lo dejo a Hisana. Yo aparto al albino.

—¡Rangiku! No decidas por mí.

Rukia no estaba segura si había sido el atrevimiento de pedir una cita a unas completas extrañas, o el hecho de que el sonrojo en el chico de cabello naranja lo hiciera verse aun más sexy, pero Rukia decidió responder.

Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

* * *

 _No muy lejos de allí._

—Si nos demandan por tu culpa Kurosaki, te juro que...

—Cállate Byakuya, nadie te obligó a posar.

—Por enésima vez, soy Kuchiki para ti. Y si mal no recuerdas, Ichimaru no me permitió retirarme.

—Admítelo Byakuya, la chica del fondo te gusto.

—A diferencia de los neandertales de mi género, yo no me dejo llevar solo por un rostro agradable.

—En lenguaje de rico estirado, eso significa que considera a la chica bonita.

—Urahara...

—Oye, no serán hermanas las dos chicas de cabello negro, son prácticamente idénticas. Eso sería genial, ¿se imaginan? Ichigo y Byakuya terminarían emparentándose. Me muero por ver eso.

—Ichimaru...

— ¿Podrían cerrar el hocico de una vez? Acaba de responder y no puedo leer con todo su escándalo.

A pesar de la renuencia y las quejas, los jóvenes se callaron para permitir que su amigo leyera su mensaje.

La sonrisa que portaba el joven de cabello naranja se fue ensanchando conforme leía el mensaje.

—Chicos, tenemos una cita.

* * *

 **+o+**

Si mi musa decide mover su trasero y ayudarme, la segunda parte seria la perspectiva de los chicos, no una continuación, pero como puse antes, ya veremos.

El summary no me convence del todo, así que puede que lo cambie =P

Las imágenes las vi en uno de los grupos del caralibro a los que estoy unida. Si alguien no sabe a cuales me refiero, pueden mandarme un PM o especificarlo en un review y ya veré como le hago para mandárselas.

¿Alguien notó mi mal chiste en el fic? Al primero en comentarlo en un review le dedico un oneshot IchigoxRukia con la temática que guste. Estoy atascada en mis proyectos y necesito algo de distracción xD

 **+o+**


End file.
